Chizama
Chizama (カイ時代, ''Chizama. Literally Meaning “Blood Mess”'') is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono grade swords and is currently held by Big Boss Teno Iza of Sichiyozoku and is one of the most famous swords around. Chizama originally was a weapon created by Vegapunk by trying to fuse the blade with the Bosu Bosu no Mi, in order to try and make a weapon that can aid the user in more ways. However this experiment had failed, because of Chizama’s own personality and it seemed through the modifications done to the blade. It has a mind of its own and then seemed to have gone through some more modifications, thanks to Dr. Slugger, giving the blade several new abilities. Somewhere along the line, Chizama and Hozaru were two blades that went thought his kind of experiment. But along the line, Chizama had went through several different masters and now it’s loyalties lay with Teno and the Sichiyozoku. Appearance Though mostly wrapped in bandages, Chizama's construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. Most of the times as well, the sword is seen on Teno’s back and with the bandages on. However went going into what Teno explains as “rage mode” the blade breaks it bandages and it grows its spike like appendages and it grows a giant mouth on the tip of the blade, this is thanks to the Bosu Bosu no Mi. Personality Chizama seems to be a very chatty blade, he seems to be constantly talking and going on. Teno has commented that the blade speaks whatever is on its mind and isn’t scared to do so. The blade seems to be rather boastful, since it is one of the Saijo O Wazamono and it is very powerful. This has “gone to its head”, Chizama laughs at killing and seems to enjoy fighting. The blade also seems to have a thing for power and its wielders he doesn’t let anyone wield him, he is rather picky about who touches him. The last thing that was revealed is that often, Chizama tells Teno what to do in battle and often gets flustered with opponents as he labels as “meat”. Some pieces of Chizama's true colors have been shown, he has an odd habit of burping as he talks. He also has a foul mouth on him and swears many times during all of his appearance. Relationships Teno Iza Chizama and Teno seem to get along very well, however often Chizama has gotten annoying. Teno has commented that even though he is chatty, he is lucky to have one of the Saijo O Wazamono. Chizama is a very sadistic blade and has an unquenching thirst for both battle and blood. In battle it seems that the two works very well, Chizama often shouts out to Teno as an extra set of eye or something along those lines. But even though the seems to have their moments, Chizama loves Teno and cutting down all of Teno’s enemies. Vegapunk Chizama seems to have thought of Vegapunk as nothing more than a loony scientist and being a crack pot. Chizama has often commented remembering being in Vegapunk’s lab and “watching” all of the experiments. Chizama seemed to have enjoyed all of the killing and blood that Vegapunk had drew from his test subjects. Abilities and Powers Chizama as one of the Saijo O Wazamono Grade swords, it is one of the most strongest and durable ones around. The blade itself true power comes to what its wielder is, in Teno's case the blade seems to be used for combat and cutting down his enemies. The blade is very long, so in keeping with this the blade can be used for both close and long ranged combat. Modifications The Chizama was a blade that originally was to be created to be an independent being all its own. But sadly this sword had gone out of control, from what Chizama had revealed it has several modifications that make it cyborg like. It is able to think for itself and seems to have sensory to the world around it. As revealed whenever the blade was able to "see" the opponents and "smell" how weak they were. But this can still be talk from the blade itself, but several modifications had been done to it. The first is that the high durability, the blade is able to keep on battling for few days long. Chizama also seems to be very sharp and whenever in rage mode, it grows out some spike like appendages. However the full modifications of the blade haven't been revealed yet. *'Nubari no Agari' (死の針, Literally Meaning "Needles of Death") Chizama is able to fire special needles from itself at an opponent. Most of these needles are extremely sharp and around to cut deep into the skin. Often times these needles can be poisonous to it victims. *'Ametsuduki Nubari no Agari' (死の針を雨, Literally Meaning "Raining Needles of Death") Pointing Chizama into the air, the blade will release its needles into the air and letting gravity take care of the release. The needles will fall like the rain drops over its opponents and injure them greatly. This technique has shown to work greatly against more than one opponents. *'Misairukugeki' (ミサイル攻撃, Literally Meaning "Missile Attack") Pointing Chizama at the opponent or into the sky, the blade will fire off a missile from the blade. It will either go after the opponent or hit them, thus exploding on impacted. Rage Mode After feeding Chizama some kind of special pills, it would begin to expand out as the spikes of the blade grow bigger. Chizama has commented that this mode is basically a great power up and it seems to think for itself. As it is able to move by itself, due the modification he had give. It is able "swim" across the field of battle and in mid-air. But the full abilities of this mode is still unknown. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Sichiyozoku Category:Weapons Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swords Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Saijo O Wazamono Grade